The End of an Era
by tangledball
Summary: Aang, Sokka and Katara are taking a vacation in Ba Sing Se, over 50 years after the events of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but something is not right.


It's an average day in Ba Sing Se, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining, but Aang knows it was not all what it seemed.

Sokka - It's nice to finally see old Ba Sing Se again, isn't it Aang?

Aang - Yes... Although it's a shame Toph and Zuko couldn't come

Katara - Just be happy that we are finally able to revisit this beautiful city.

Aang - I just wish that we could have one more reunion... like the good old days...

Sokka - Aang, you know that Zuko is too busy being the Firelord.

Katara - And nobody knows where Toph even is!

Aang - That's right... Should we go looking for her?

Sokka - I'm sure she's fine! It is Toph after all...

- Meanwhile, in the swamp -

Toph - Ah... the swamp is so nice and quiet... Even though I didn't know it at first,  
>retiring as chief of police was probably the best thing to happen to me.<p>

- Back in Ba Sing Se -

Aang - Yes I'm sure you're...

Sokka - What?

Aang - Did you see that?

Sokka - No... did you see anything Katara?

Katara - Nope.

Aang - It looked like a member of the Dai Li...

Sokka - It couldn't be... the Dai Li were disbanded over 50 years ago!

Aang - Yes, that is correct... But is it possible that they have secretly regrouped?

Sokka - If that's what you think, we should go check it out.

Aang - I saw him going this way.

Aang points to a shady alley.

Katara - I don't think this is such a good idea Aang...

Aang - Nonsense. I am the Avatar. I can protect myself.

- Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation Capital -

Zuko - Guards! Can you find my daughter and bring her to me?

Guard - Yes, Firelord Zuko.

The two guards exit the throne room in search of Princess Izumi.

Just as expected, the guards find her at home, reading a book.

Guard - Princess Izumi. The Firelord wishes to see you.

Izumi - Hmm... for what reason does my father demand my presence?

Guard - He didn't specify.

Izumi - Could it be what I think it is?

Princes Izumi exits her house with the two guards and heads torwards the throne room.

Izumi - Hello, father.

Zuko - Hello, Izumi.

Izumi - For what reason have you called upon me?

Zuko - Izumi, as my only child, you know you are the heir to the throne.

Izumi - Yes... is that what this is about?

Zuko - Correct. Lately, I have been thinking a lot about it, and I believe that it is time for the Fire Nation to see a new Firelord.

Izumi - Me...?

Zuko - Of course, Izumi. I have already filed all the paperwork. Your coronation will take place in three weeks.

Izumi - Th... thank you father... you won't regret this decision.

Zuko - I'm sure I won't.

- Ba Sing Se -

Aang - There's another one! Did you see it?

Katara - No

Sokka - No

Aang - How could you not see him! He was right there!

Katara - Aang... I think you're going crazy. We might have to cut our vacation short.

Aang - But I saw him!

Sokka - Katara's right, Aang. Technically, you're 166 years old. You're probably just hallucinating.

Aang - I saw him!

Aang runs into the dark alley.

Sokka - Aang!

Aang - Anybody here?

In the shadows, Aang notices a dark figure.

Aang - Show yourself!

Aang approaches the shadowy figure that stands not ten feet away from him.

Aang - Who are you?

Aang creates a tiny fireball in his right hand to use as a light source.

In front of him is a man dressed in dark green. A Dai Li Agent!

Katara - Aang! Get out of there!

Man - Come with me, and nobody gets hurt.

Aang - How dare you say such a thing to the Avatar!

Aang kicks a powerful gust of wind at the Dai Li agent. The man goes flying and smashes into a house. Aang then forms a cage around the man using Earthbending.

Aang - Who sent you?

Man - I will never say.

Aang - I have the power to take away any man;s bending. I think it would be wise of you to tell me.

Man - You cannot fool me with such an empty threat. I am loyal to the end.

Katara - Aang. It isn't like you to threaten somebody like that.

Aang - This is serious. Someone sent this man to capture me, and it is necessary that we find out who did, and why.

Man - Don't worry, even though he has all the powers of a fully realised Avatar, he is too weak to use them.

Aang remembers his world changing battle with Ozai.

Aang - No. I'm not going to end it like this.  
>Ozai - Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!<p>

Aang - He's... Right. I am too weak to use my powers.

Aang takes down the cage he made around the Dai Li agent.

Man - Heheh... I knew it.

Aang walks up to the man and places his thumb on the man's forehead.

Aang - Am I too weak now?

Aang's eyes and tattoos begin to glow. He is in the Avatar State.

Katara - Aang! No!

The man falls to the ground.

Aang exits the Avatar State.

Aang - I... I can't believe I did that...

The man swings his arm at Aang, hoping he still, by some miracle, has his bending, but nothing happens.

Katara - Aang! What's gotten into you!

Aang - I don't know... It wasn't like me at all to threaten someone...

Sokka - Maybe it was for the best. The man was trying to capture him after all.

Aang - Did you hear that?

Sokka - Not again...

Two more Dai Li agents appear in front of Aang out of nowhere.

Aang - What? How?

One of the agents bends some earth around Aang's entire body, making it impossible for him to move.

The other agent bends earth around Sokka's and Katara's bodies.

Aang sends a blast of air at the agents, but they both dodge it flawlessly.

Man - This is the end of an era. The end of Aang.

Immediately, one of the agents sends a sharp rock towards Aang's face.

Katara - No!

- Somewhere in the Southern Water Tribe -

Woman - What should we name her?

Man - Hmm... how about Korra?

Woman - Korra? It's perfect.

- Ba Sing Se -

The 2 agents free Katara and Sokka of their stone prisons.

Katara falls to the ground in agony. Sokka stares down at the ground, nearly crying.

Man - I'm sorry you had to see that, but we had to do it one way or another.

Katara - My... husband...

The 3 agents walk away.

- A few hour later, in the Fire Nation -

Guard - Firelord Zuko!

Zuko - We're in the middle of a very important meeting. Can it wait?

Guard - No! Zuko, we just received word from Katara that Avatar Aang is dead!

Zuko - No... No!

Zuko - Stop the meeting! I have to go right now! Where is Katara?

Guard - She's in Ba Sing Se, along with former Chief, Sokka.

Zuko - Did she say how the Avatar died?

Guard - He was killed.

Zuko - This is bad. We must find out who killed Aang, and why. 


End file.
